


Wonderland

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek has spent the last seven years training to be a Knight. He has no need for the crown, or a country to lead. He'd much rather fight to protect and works towards earning a place in the Queens Guard. What he doesn't expect is Laura to call him home ahead of time, and cash in a favor on the pledge they made as children that he'd do anything to ensure her rule. </p>
<p>(Tags will be added to as the story progresses.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

His horse hates water.

It’s a quiet reminder that he is not alone in his fear when the creatures steady gait stumbles and slows to a weary walk. It's all the warning Derek needs to know there is a large body of water, a lake or possibly a river, nearby. Unavoidable, when the path they've chosen to take back to the palace on the hills is ladden with them. As much a sign of the fertility of the land as proven dangers to a boy, now a man, who cannot swim.

Up ahead Scott gives a shout from where he leads their small party. Dressed as he is in a white and green, knee length tunic with the symbol of the Hale on his chest and sword at his side, the bright smile he turns to his prince is infectuous.

There is much to celebrate.

Home is near.

 

**\- - - - -**

 

The town is a bustle of excitement. News has spread of the return of the prince, and many gather on the main road leading up the hill to the palace to witness his arrival. They have not seen their prince for seven years, when he’d departed with a proclamation of reaching Knighthood after his sister Princess Laura was named heir to the throne.

His return comes after the announcement that the Princess claim the title of Queen after her mother relinquishes the thrown, an event to take place in three days time when her coronation will occur under the blessing of the new moon. As Princess Laura has no children, or plans to wed, there are rumors that she will name her brother successor in the meantime.

There is much to prepare for the grand celebrations to come. The palace on the hill will once again be full with Hales.  

 

**\- - - - -**

 

There's a hand at the back of Stiles' neck just seconds before he's being dragged backwards and into the nearest unoccupied room in the family wing.

He screams, a pale hand adorned in ornate rings and bracelets is moments too late from completely muffling the sound before he's pushed against the wooden door and his eyes land on Lydia's frowning features.

"You can never be silent can you, brother?"

His mouth drops open in disbelief and she blushes. It is a healthy pink flush that taints her cheeks as it only can when when someone catches her acting unlady like. For anyone else it would be a surprising amount of feeling from the Ice Princess of the North, but Stiles knows better.

She pulls away, dragging him along with a hand at his wrist as she talks in hushed whispers. "There should be no one, but us in this wing. Allison said she would distract the guards."

She pushes him down to sit on the bed, an empty guest room for when family visits, and walks over to the door again. It squeals noisily as she opens it only enough to look into the hall, and make sure no one is listening in.

"Lydia, what's going on?"

She shuts and locks the door abruptly when she deigns the coast clear, and walks back to stand in front of him. She's wearing a heavy winter coat, something not unheard of this far up north. They are well into the winter season even though the worst of it has yet to hit. It seems out of place on her, almost too large to her usual style. It's not a coat he has seen her wear before, and it makes her seem unnaturally bulky around the-

"I'm pregnant."

-stomach area.

 

**\- - - - -**

 

The town is as festive and loud as he remembers. It brings him a rush of unadulterated pleasure to see the people alive and well, but most importantly happy. His family has kept their promise to protect and provide for the citizens in their domain and its clear as he takes in the eager faces around him.

The palace is as large as ever. His parents greet him on the steps as he dismounts; his sister no where in sight, but it is expected with her coronation looming.

His mother embraces him in a tight hug and something loosens in his chest at being among family once more. She pulls away and moves only enough for her husband to sling an hour around his sons’ shoulders and pull him into a hug of his own.

"My first born son has made an appearance at last, has he?" His fathers voice is teasing, but he feels a touch of regret for not visiting sooner. Seven years is a long time indeed.

"Dear," his mother scolds, and he doesn't have to look when he feels his father wince and pull back after his mother has pinched him for his teasing.

Derek shoots her a smile and offers her his arm allowing her to lead him into the palace. His father follows with an arm thrown over Scotts shoulders, voice carrying as he mock whispers in a tone that implies he is almost too sure of it, "has my son caused you a lot of trouble, Scott?"

Scotts laughter is loud and clear, "about as much trouble as you, milord."

His mother glances at him out of the corner of her eye, a food smile on her lips that he takes to mean she agrees with Scotts comparison of father and son. He returns it, but falters when her smile falls into a troubled frown.

"What made you return early?"

Derek stiffens, stops walking all together, and turns to her. He takes her hands in his, unsure about how to answer. It is true he had not planned to return for another three years, but he wouldn't have been asked to if it were not important he come home. His mother’s question makes him uneasy. If his sister needed his help as urgently as had been implied, she had not told their mother it would seem. A glance back down the hall reveals his father and Scott have disappeared along a different corridor, and he wonders if it wasn’t perhaps on purpose. Did his father know trouble was brewing? "I heard rumors that you planned to step down and of Laura's coronation. I sent a message to her with a squire and stayed in town long enough for her to reply."

"She asked you to come home." It wasn't a question, but he nodded and watched in confusion as her face clouded over in resignation and pity.

"...Mother, what do you know? Is something wrong with Laura?"

A wry smile touched his mothers lips and she raised a hand to run soft fingers across his cheek. "My sweet boy, you and I both know there are many things wrong with your sister.” Her features showcased the affection she held for her children. “She is well, but I fear she has made some decisions you won't readily approve of in your absence."

He raised an eyebrow and she stiffled a laugh, "come now, ill show you to your room. We had to do some remodeling in the family wing."

"Remodeling?"

“We have guests coming to stay on a more permanent note soon. We took the opportunity to expand and make room for grandchildren as well. Your father and I aren’t getting any younger. Between you traveling and your sisters coronation we have received a flood of declarations of interest.”

He felt his cheeks heat, and ducked his head.

His mother laughed, shoulders shaking with the effort to stay upright even as she leaned into him and laid her head on his shoulder. "It's good to have you home, Derek."


End file.
